This invention relates to a wireless communication base station.
As background art of this technical field, there is given WO 2010/087031 A. WO 2010/087031 A describes “a wireless communication system including: a plurality of base stations each constructing a plurality of cells; and one terminal for communicating to/from the plurality of base stations. Each of the plurality of base stations includes one or more antennas. The base station transmits a first reference signal which is unique to the antenna, and thus is not the same as those of at least close base stations. The terminal receives the first reference signals, estimates a received electric power of the first reference signal of each of the antennas, selects a plurality of antennas suitable for the communication based on an estimation result for the received electric powers, and transmits a selection result for the antenna to the base station. The base station refers to the selection result for the antenna transmitted from the terminal, allocates the plurality of antennas belonging to different cells to the terminal, and notifies the terminal of an allocation result for the antennas.”